Die Suende der Daemmerung
by Blutsuende
Summary: Ein zerbrochenes Herz, eine verloren geglaubte Liebe... Doch noch immer wird sie von ihrem unbeugsamen Willen voran getrieben. Aus diesem Willen wurde die Sünde geboren - die Sünde des Verlangens nach Vollkommenheit in der leidenschaftlichen Umarmung des


_Ein zerbrochenes Herz, eine verloren geglaubte Liebe... Doch noch immer wird sie von ihrem unbeugsamen Willen voran getrieben. Aus diesem Willen wurde die Sünde geboren - die Sünde des Verlangens nach Vollkommenheit in der leidenschaftlichen Umarmung des unwilligen Geliebten._

Rechtliches: Bedarf es wirklich weiterer Ausführungen-? Ich verdiene keinen müden Cent mit dieser lausigen Geschichte.... Die faszinierenden Charaktere aus Inuyasha gehören mir bedauerlicherweise nicht..... Jedoch ist alles, das nicht direkt mit der originalen Geschichte verbunden und aus meinem kranken Hirn entsprungen ist, rechtlich gesehen mein Eigentum.

**

* * *

**

**Sünde der Dämmerung**

Es verging eine ganze Weile, in der ich nur umher wanderte. Getrieben von den widersprüchlichsten Gefühlen floh mein Körper, der zu jenem Zeitpunkt einer seelenlosen Hülle glich, nach Osten. Stolperten meine fast schon mechanisch geleiteten Beine, so zogen mich meine schmerzenden Arme aus dem Morast. Nun stehe ich hier... Lange habe ich den Sinn für Orientierung, aber auch den für Zeit verloren. Ich weiß nicht, wo ich bin, noch, wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, seitdem ich meine einsame Reise begonnen habe. Aber viel Zeit muss bereits verstrichen sein, denn langsam scheint seine Stimme in meinen Gedanken zu verhallen. Mir ist unklar, wie ich meine Flucht bis hierhin überstanden habe. Lebend, unversehrt. Und im Besitz des wertvollsten aller Schätze: Des Shikon no Tama.

Warum hatte keines dieser widerwärtigen Monster versucht, ihn mir, einem verwirrten, kleinen Mädchen abzunehmen? Welch Ironie. Monate - oder waren es Jahre? - lang suchten wir, eine Gruppe der unterschiedlichst zusammengewürfelten Wesen, mit den letzten Resten unserer Kraft nach diesem Juwel, welches ich nun in meinen blassen Händen halte. Warum stoßen nun die Horden der Hölle nicht auf mich herab? Warum? Nun, in meinem schwächsten Moment wäre ich, der gefallene Hüter, eine leichte Beute mit dem einzigen, was mich am Leben zu erhalten scheint. Lebe ich überhaupt noch? Oder ist mein Körper nun schon genauso kalt wie das geheimnisvoll in der Dunkelheit glühende Juwel der vier Seelen? Lebe ich, obwohl ich bereits gestorben bin?

Verwundert halte ich in meinen Bewegungen inne. Wo bin ich...? Die Landschaft, die sich vor mir erstreckt, ist einfach überwältigend. Nicht von überwältigender Schönheit, denn was ist schon schön, das nur aus ausgedörrtem, rissigem Boden und vereinzelten, roten Felsbrocken, auf denen graue, vertrocknete Reste einer mir unbekannten Pflanze kauern, besteht? Eine Einöde liegt vor mir. Leblos.

Der kalte Wind fegt über die Felskanten, wirbelt feinkörnigen, roten Sand auf und heult in meinen Ohren, die bereits zu schmerzen anfangen.

Ein freudloses Lächeln schleicht sich wohl auf mein Gesicht, denn ich spüre zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit eine Regung in meinen erstarrten Gesichtszügen. Wäre ich nun zu Hause, so würde meine liebe Mutter mich wohl in mein Bett stecken, mir einen ihrer so wohlschmeckenden Tees an mein weiches Bett bringen, mir meine Stirn küssen und mir meine sich ankündigende Mittelohrentzündung austreiben, so wie mein Großvater seine Geister aus den alten Hallen des Schreines austreibt.

Seltsam... Bis zu diesem Moment hatte ich nicht einen Augenblick lang an sie gedacht. Wie es ihnen wohl geht? Mit einem Mal entbrennt in mir der Wunsch, sie zu sehen. Meinem kleinen Bruder Souta das nachtschwarze Haar zu zerwuscheln, von meiner lieben Mutter in die Arme genommen zu werden und die Stimme meines Großvaters zu hören, wie er wieder einmal eine der vielen Legenden meines gemütlichen Zuhauses erzählt. Mein Zuhause... Dunkel gebeiztes, altes Holz, welches mir immer einen kleinen Einblick in die Vergangenheit Japans schenkte.

In die Vergangenheit, welche ich nun lebhaft spüre. Diese Vergangenheit, die über meine kalten, wahrscheinlich etwas geröteten Wangen streicht und heulende Klagelaute von sich gibt, brechen sich ihre harschen Finger an den rauen Felskanten. Diese Vergangenheit, die über mir ihr glitzerndes Nachtgewandt ausbreitet und am fernen, westlichen Horizont feurig rot glüht. Aber auch diese Vergangenheit, die solide unter meinen Füßen schon seit Ewigkeiten besteht und mich trägt.

Warum bin ich noch hier? Was hat mich hierher geführt?

Die Antworten auf jene Fragen sind mir unbekannt. Doch ich bin bereit, sie im Dunkeln zu suchen. Vor mir erstreckt sich eine unendliche Weite, die diese trostlose Einöde wirklich überwältigend macht. Trostlos... Eine Steinwüste, die scheinbar nirgends beginnt und nirgends endet. Hier gibt es keinen Pfad, dem ich folgen könnte. Keinen befestigten Weg, der mir auf unbestimmte Art und Weise sagt, dass ich nicht ziellos umherirre, und dass meine Reise irgendwann, wo auch immer, ein Ende finden wird.

Wieder setzt sich mein müder Körper in Bewegung. Ich weiß nicht, ob meine Reise ein Ziel besitzt, oder was mich in dieser tristen, im letzten Licht der Sonne rot glimmenden Einsamkeit erwartet.

Da ist nur dieser ständige Ruf. Etwas zieht mich zu sich. Etwas, was dort irgendwo zwischen den vielen Felsen auf mich wartet. Willenlos folge ich dem Ruf. Denn was habe ich zu verlieren, was zu gewinnen? Im Moment weiß ich nur eines: Dass es hier einfach nicht enden darf. In meinem Leben gab es bisher immer Ziele, die mich am Leben erhalten hatten, egal, wie rau die Zeiten waren. Nun gibt es kein solches Ziel mehr.

Und doch kann ich mich der Vorstellung nicht erwehren, dass dort in der Ferne eine Aufgabe wartet, die mir wieder ein Ziel bedeutet.

Lange Zeit stolperte ich einfach zwischen den planlos verteilten Felsen umher. Das Gefühl für meinen Körper und meine Gliedmaßen habe ich lange Zeit vorher verloren. Die beißende Kälte, die der Wind in sich birgt, kühlt nicht nur meine von unzähligen, bitteren Tränen erhitzten Wangen, sondern lähmt auch meinen Körper. Einerseits ist dieses Gefühl beängstigend, und immer öfter stelle ich mich unbewusst der Frage, ob ich denn nun schon tot bin. Andererseits ist es mir so möglich, beinahe schmerzfrei meinen Weg fortzusetzen. Nun muss ich nur noch mit den langsam aber sicher eintretenden Erschöpfungserscheinungen kämpfen. Der menschliche Körper ist sicherlich recht leistungsfähig, und auch bin ich an längere Tagesmärsche gewöhnt, aber nach dem entsetzlichen Kampf und dem emotionalen Fall tief, tief in die Dunkelheit, dem tagelangen Wandern ohne Rast durch die dunklen Wälder die den fruchtbaren Westen vom kargen Osten trennen, bin selbst ich am Rande meiner Kräfte angelangt.

Jedoch kann ich mir selbst nicht erlauben, meinem Körper die wohlverdiente Ruhe zukommen zu lassen. Dumm mag die Vorstellung erscheinen, und doch fürchte ich mich, meine Augen zu schließen, denn mich beschleicht die trügerische Gewissheit, dass ich mich von meinem Lager auf dem harten Boden nicht wieder erheben werde.

Außerdem ist dort ein Gefühl in mir... Dieses Gefühl mag in der Hoffnungslosigkeit der Situation, in der ich mich befinde, liegen, aber es treibt mich weiter, sagt mir, dass ich mein Ziel schon bald erreicht haben werde.

Mein Ziel... Doch was ist mein Ziel? Vermessen wäre es jedoch, der Verlockung des törichten Gedankens zu erliegen, einfach umkehren, seine Worte vergessen und mich in seine Umarmung zu schmiegen. Wenn man schon kein Ziel vor Augen hat, warum sich dann nicht dem Anfang zuwenden? Einfach den Weg zurückgehen, den man schon einmal gegangen ist. Der Weg, den man kennt. Der Weg, der sicher ist.

Allerdings ist das in meinem Fall wohl unmöglich. Dort ist kein Anfang, zu dem ich zurückkehren könnte, und kein Weg, dem ich folgen könnte. Die Erinnerung an seine Worte haben meine Spuren verwischt, sodass ich den Rückweg nicht finden werde. Seine Worte sind wie die Zungen des Meeres. Sanfte Wellen, deren tanzende Schaumkronen im Sonnenlicht glitzern und den Sand liebkosen - oder aber bei Sturmeswind Felsen zerschmettern und all den Sand in die Tiefen des Meeres zurückreißen. Unter ihrer Berührung verwischt jeder Schritt im Sand. Nur eintönige Leere bleibt zurück.

Wie in meinem Herzen.

Das Ziel meiner Reise ist mir unbekannt, aber der Ruf meiner Bestimmung wird lauter, immer lauter, sodass es mir nicht mehr möglich ist, ihn zu ignorieren, beziehungsweise mich von dieser an meinem zerschundenen Körper reißenden Kraft abzuwenden.

Gebannt blicke ich hoch zu den unzähligen, leuchtenden Punkten, die freundlich von mitternachtsblauen Himmelszelt zu mir herabsehen. Wie so vieles hier an diesem trostlosen Ort, ist ein solcher Anblick, welcher sich von der Eintönigkeit aus orangerotem Felsgestein und feinkörnigem, rotem Sand mit erstaunlichem Kontrast abhebt, überwältigend. Nie sah ich diese funkelnden Gebilde romantischer Träume aus Kindertagen so... so deutlich, so hell strahlend. So faszinierend. Hier, an diesem Ort, an dem es scheinbar kein Leben gibt, der Wind sich in den toten Ästen verdörrter Sträucher fängt und den lauernden Geruch des wartenden Todes mit sich führt, in dieser Landschaft des Trostlosen strahlt die Hoffnung so vieler Menschen, ihr gefestigter Glaube an eine glückliche Zukunft und der verzweifelte Traum der Liebe in solcher Pracht vom Himmel, dass man den Blick einfach nicht lösen kann. Unglaublich, und so unendlich schön! Was gäbe ich nun dafür, dass ich diesen atemberaubenden Moment mit den Menschen, die wohl immer in meinen Gedanken sein werden, teilen und den Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern sehen könnte! Es fehlt mir, diesen kindlichen Ausdruck in den strahlenden Augen meiner Mutter zu sehen... mir fehlt Soutas halbherziges Gemurmel von wegen "Weibern und Romantik", das Geräusch von Großvaters nutzlosen Banderolen im Wind... der Anblick eines roten Handabdrucks auf Mirokus Wangen, des weichen Fells von Kirara, des niedlichen Shippos... mir fehlt ebenso Sango, die sich ihre schmerzende Hand reibt und dabei abwesend in den Himmel starrt... Aber vor allem fehlt mir sein sanftes Lächeln und die Reflektion der Sterne in seinen klaren, wunderschönen Augen.

Nach einer Zeit, die mir wie eine ganze Ewigkeit vorkommt, erscheint dort am weiten Horizont vor mir ein Gebilde, welches auf den zweiten Blick betrachtet keines jener Felsgebilde zu sein scheint. Meine Bewegungen nehmen an Geschwindigkeit zu, und mit Erstaunen stelle ich fest, dass in mir ein Gefühl aufkeimt, das als "Hoffnung" bezeichnet werden könnte. Ist das dort mein Ziel? Führte mich dorthin jener unwiderstehliche Ruf?

Lange dauert es, bis ich zum "Horizont" gelangt bin, aber letztendlich stehe ich davor. Auf einem gewaltigen Felsen befindet sich auf dem abgetragenen und eingeebneten Gipfel ein im Sternen- und Mondlicht milchig weiß schimmerndes Gebäude. Dieses kann ich nicht besonders gut erkennen, da ich mich wie vielleicht schon einmal erwähnt am Fuße jenes Berges befinde und nur einen kleinen Blick von weißem Marmor erhaschen kann, wenn ich den Kopf in den Nacken lege und an den vielen Felsvorsprüngen vorbei spähe. Eine Weile ruhe ich mich aus, bis die Kälte unerträglich geworden ist. Wieder bin ich gezwungen, mich zu bewegen, um mich warm zu halten und nicht zu erfrieren. Meine Neugier jedoch reizt mich, mehr über dieses geheimnisvolle Gebäude herauszufinden. Es kostet nicht viel Zeit, und ich finde bei meiner Umrundung des Berges Stufen aus Stein, die direkt aus dem Fels herausgehauen wurden.

Meine Augen folgen dem Weg, bis er sich meinem Sichtfeld entzieht. Mein ganzer Körper schmerzt furchtbar, und doch rappele ich mich dazu auf, die Treppe zu erklimmen. Eine Zeit lang unterhalte ich mich damit, die Stufen zu zählen, aber nach 347 Stufen gebe ich mich meinem trägen Verstand geschlagen, der zwischen 345 und 347 wieder einmal ausgesetzt hat. Ich hege den Verdacht, dass ich mich schon mindestens vier Mal verzählt habe und gebe dieses sinnlose Spiel auf. Es ist wie ein Wunder, dass ich mich in dieser unbekannten Umgebung mit solch schlechten Lichtverhältnissen so gut orientieren kann. Wirklich. Um zu sehen dienen mir nur die fernen Himmelslichter und jener geheimnisvolle Glanz des Juwels. Seit Narakus Seele in ihm weilt ist er noch viel mächtiger geworden. Ich bin mir jedoch nicht sicher, ob nur Naraku den Seelen im Inneren des prachtvollen Schmuckstücks hinzugefügt wurde...

Obwohl ich mich noch immer als Kagome Higurashi im Ganzen betrachte, so weiß ich doch, dass der von Urasue gestohlene Teil meiner Seele, der mit Graberde und Asche zum Abbild Kikyos wurde, wieder zu mir zurückgekehrt ist. Bin ich nun Kikyo, oder doch Kagome? Wer bin ich? Vielleicht ist die Antwort auf diese Frage aber auch irrelevant. Was ist an diesem Ort ein Name? Hier ist ja doch niemand, der mich bei ihm nennen könnte. Lebe ich denn überhaupt noch? Ist meine Seele nicht auch schon vielleicht in das Juwel hinübergegangen? Das wäre wenigstens eine Erklärung dafür, dass ich hier bin und einfach diese Stufen hochsteige. Warum hinterfrage ich nicht die Gründe dafür, dass ich den ganzen Weg bis hierher gegangen bin, ohne mich umzuwenden und mich nach der Sicherheit meiner Freundesgruppe zu sehnen?

Möglicherweise weiß einfach ein Teil von mir, dass das, was ich hier tue, richtig ist.

Möglicherweise gibt es keinen Grund für meine Reise. Keinen, außer jenen drängenden Ruf.

Möglicherweise ist aber auch das Gefühl der Geborgenheit im Zusammensein mit meinen Freunden und dieser Zusammenhalt, wie ihn nur eine enge Freundschaft schaffen kann, auch einfach nur ein Traum gewesen. Es gibt keinen Anfang und kein Ziel auf meinem Weg. Auf diesem Weg steht mir niemand zur Seite. Niemand verteidigt mich, beschützt mich. Niemand versichert mir, dass die Vergangenheit von einem Schrein in einer Stadt namens Tokio, von einem Halbdämon, der an einen uralten Baum gebannt war und einer traurigen Liebe... Niemand versichert mir, dass die Vergangenheit, die ich zu kennen glaube, Wirklichkeit ist. Hier gibt es nur Treppen, die mit großem, handwerklichem Geschick in den Fels hineingetrieben wurden.

Hier gibt es nur die Wüste mit dem traurigen Gesang des Windes und den toten Resten einstiger Vegetation. Hier findet man selbst nach langem, ausgiebigen Suchen keinen fettleibigen Kater namens Buyo. Hier findet man keine Knochenbumerang schwingende Dämonenjägerin.

Hier bin nur ich. Nur ich. Ich bin der einzige Mensch, der noch geblieben ist. Ich bin der einzige Mensch, dem ich noch vertrauen kann. So ist es möglicherweise am besten. In einer Welt, in der niemand einen behüten und sagen kann, was wahr, was real ist... In dieser Welt, in meiner Welt, da gibt es nur mich. Da ist es möglich, dass ich das einzige, lebende Wesen bin. Da ist es möglich, dass nur ich die wirkliche Wahrheit kenne, dass ich die einzige Wahrheit bin.

Endlich... Endlich, nach einer langen Zeit eintönigen Treppensteigens bin ich am oberen Ende der Treppen angekommen. Nun stehe ich auf einem kleinen, quadratischen Plateau. Über den Boden laufen kunstvoll eingearbeitete, im Mondlicht silbern glänzende Linien. Es sieht so aus, als würde flüssiges Mondlicht sich in diesen Einkerbungen im Gestein ansammeln. Wie wunderschön!

Und wieder wird nur meinen Augen dieses Wunder zuteil.

Lange betrachte ich diese erstaunlich exakten Muster. Welche Kultur mochte wohl so etwas schönes zustande gebracht haben? Das Motiv gleicht nicht der Art und Weise, die man von Kunstwerken aus dem asiatischen Raum gewohnt ist. Aber findet man im asiatischen Raum auch eine rote Sandwüste? Wohl kaum. Mit einem milden Anflug von Stolz erlaube ich mir, meinen Blick einen Moment länger als nötig auf den vielen Stufen ruhen zu lassen, welche ich bezwungen habe. Dann wende ich mich ab und gehe auf den letzten Treppenabschnitt zu. Schätzungsweise fünf bis zehn breit angelegte Stufen, die zu einem weiteren Plateau führen. Zum letzten, wie ich dankbar oben angekommen feststelle. Dann schwinden jedoch alle Gedanken an weitere, eventuell bevorstehende, mühselige Strapazen. Denn ich werde dem atemberaubenden Anblick vor mir gewahr. Weiße, ebenmäßig zurechtgeschnittene Platten aus einem unbekannten Stein führen einen etwa zehn Meter langen, von vertrockneten Rosengewächsen gesäumten Weg hin zu einem pavillonähnlichen Gebäude...

Ich muss gestehen, dass ich wohl in meinem Leben noch nie etwas so prachtvolles gesehen habe. Das Wunder liegt in der Einfachheit der konkurrenzlosen Schönheit. Weißer Marmor... Säulen, die eine kunstvolle Kuppel tragen. Eine Kuppel aus tiefem, sattem Blau. Fast wie das Himmelszelt... Wirklich faszinierend. Auf den zweiten Blick kommt mir dieser Vergleich noch nicht einmal so poetisch vor. Zwischen einzelnen Strängen aus Silber, deren Form und Arrangement an die Adern eines Blattes an dessen Unterseite erinnern, kann man in die Reflektionen der leuchtenden Sterne auf dem glänzend polierten, blauen Stein sehen. Unglaublich. Es ist mir nicht möglich, meinen Blick abzuwenden. Die Flüsse aus reinem, glitzerndem Silber verwandeln sich scheinbar vor meinen Augen in Gold, als diese dem Verlauf der "Adern" folgen. Nicht nur bilden sie eine Art Gewebe über der Kuppel - nein. Sie verdichten sich zu einer Art Halterung, der die ganze Konstruktion stützt. Mit ihrer Hilfe scheinen die Säulen und die Kuppel verwachsen zu sein: Gold wächst aus dem Boden heraus, schlingt sich um die Säulen und windet sich kunstvoll wie eine Kletterpflanze an den Säulen hoch, bis sie die Kuppel und somit das Sternenlicht erreichen. Der Glanz der Sterne macht Gold zu Silber - zumindest wird dieser Eindruck erweckt.

Genial. Mehr fällt mir nicht ein.

Dann jedoch wird mir klar, was ich hier mache. Den ganzen Weg bin ich hier herauf gekommen, nur um mich an der Außenfassade dessen, was meine Aufmerksamkeit geweckt und meine Neugier erregt hatte, zu erfreuen? Das alles ist eine wahre Freude für Herz und Augen, allerdings befriedigt es noch längst nicht meine Neugier. Der Ruf, dem ich mich einfach nicht entziehen konnte, ist leiser geworden. So leise, dass ich ihn kaum noch hören kann. Instinktiv weiß ich, dass die Zeit drängt. Schnell muss ich handeln, denn der Ruf ist schon bedrohlich schwach...

Angst erfüllt mich. Es ist mir, als ob ich etwas sehr wichtiges - möglicherweise mein Leben? - verlieren würde, sollte ich nicht rechtzeitig... irgendwo ankommen.

Meine hastigen Schritte hallen durch die Nacht, als ich den Weg entlang eile und beinahe über die Flachen Stufen stolpere, die in den kleinen Pavillon führen. Es fällt mir nicht leicht, meine Begeisterung zu zügeln. Dachte ich schon, das Äußere sei sehenswert, dann... dann...

Nie sahen meine Augen größeren Reichtum, größere Pracht, größere Schönheit. Nie. Kunst in voller Perfektion. Allerdings spüre ich den Tod. Und ein schwerer Schleier aus traurigen Erinnerungen und schmerzlichen Gefühlen des Verlusts dämpfen meine Freude angesichts dessen, was sich den glänzenden Augen des Neugierigen eröffnet.

Jetzt kann ich ihn sehen. Den Altar. Unter dem Zentrum der gewaltigen Kuppel steht er und dient als eine Art Bahre. Was darauf liegt, das erlaube ich mir erst zu glauben, als mich meine Füße zögernd näher tragen und ich mir sicher sein kann, dass meine ungläubigen Augen mir keinen Streich spielen.

Ich kann es nicht verhindern, dass mir ein erstaunter Laut entwischt, der die andächtige Stille zu stören scheint. Dort vor mir liegt eines der faszinierendsten und schönsten Wesen, die ich je in meinem Leben sah. Dem Blick begegnet sanftes, seidig glattes Fell sandbrauner Farbe. Eine hundeähnliche Gestalt liegt dort ausgebreitet, umgeben von goldenen Masken, die am Stirnansatz eine Art schwarzen Schleier tragen. Jede dieser Masken zeigt einen bestimmten Gesichtsausdruck. Freude, Angst, Zuversicht, Verlegenheit... Wirklich unglaublich. Eine Emotion jedoch fehlt... Vielleicht die wichtigste von allen.

Langsam gleiten meine zitternden Hände über den schwachen Körper, bis sie dorthin gelangen, wo eigentlich das Gesicht anzutreffen wäre. Stattdessen spüre ich unter meinen Fingerspitzen nur kühles Gold. Ja, ich habe sie gefunden.

Die fehlende Maske. Gleichmut.

Sicherlich ist es verboten, was ich nun tue. Sicherlich erweise ich der Sterbenden - die Art und der Schnitt ihrer Kleidung ließ nur diesen einen Schluss im Bezug auf das Geschlecht hin zu - nicht genug Respekt, aber etwas drängt mich dazu, ihr diese Maske abzunehmen.

Es ist mir unmöglich, meine Verwunderung, mein Entsetzen, meine Begeisterung, meine Anwiderung, meine Entzückung, meinen Hass und meine Liebe für diese Kreatur auszudrücken. Ihre Augen sind geöffnet. Aus ihnen glimmt das Licht eines neugeborenen Sterns. Hell und klar, allerdings kurz davor, in Flammen aufzugehen und zu erlischen. Ich bin gebannt.

Nichts mehr ist klar, alles verschwimmt vor meinen Augen. Alles, bis auf sie. Sie hat mich gefangen, ich kann nicht mehr, nie mehr entkommen.

Sie... es... spricht zu mir. Fassungslos lausche ich den fremden Lauten.

"...Kinol... kinol averah..." Was mochte das für eine Sprache sein? Ihre Stimme wird immer schwächer. Ich muss mich weit vorbeugen, um sie verstehen zu können. Die scharf hervorstehenden Rippenbögen unter dem dünnen Fell heben und senken sich heftig. Die Anstrengung scheint ihren Tribut zu fordern... Sie will mir etwas sagen, aber... aber...

Ich kann es mir einfach nicht erlauben, jetzt meiner Angst nachzugeben und zu versagen. Der Wille ist die Macht. Also muss ich sie nur verstehen wollen. Das ist alles. So einfach. Und ja... Auch, wenn ich nicht weiß, was genau ihre Worte bedeuten, so sehe ich nun vor meinem geistigen Auge, was sie meint. Ich kann es sehen. Erschrocken reiße ich meine Augen auf. Was...?! Was sie von mir dort verlangt, das kann doch nicht wirklich ihr ernst sein?!!

Das ist es. Ich kann es in ihren Augen, in ihrer Haltung lesen.

"... Hjaneva..."

Ich ergreife den Dolch. Ich spüre die Angst. Ich spüre die Wirkung des Adrenalins in meinem Kreislauf. Jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr. Auf ewig wird mich dieser salzige Geschmack auf meinen Lippen begleiten. Weine nicht, Mutter der Schakale. Du hast deine Tochter nicht verloren. Mein Weg führt in die Sonne. Und niemand wird mich aufhalten mir das zu nehmen, was mir gebührt.

Unrecht wurde mir angetan, vor langer, langer Zeit. Kennst du das Lied der Sünde? Dann lausche gut... Denn meine Rache ist die Sünde.

* * *

Kritik? Kommentare? Reviews...? Ich bin für so ziemlich jede Art Reaktion dankbar, da sie mein geschundenes Ego aufbaut und ich mit ihr vor meinen kleinen, coolen Freunden angeben kann... ; Konstruktive Kritik ist natürlich erlaubt, eher noch erwünscht, aber ich wäre ehrlich gesagt ein wenig vom „Publikum" enttäuscht, wenn Beleidigungen, Flames etc. vorzufinden seien...

Danke für's Lesen-!


End file.
